


Irreplaceable

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Battle for Detroit Chapter (Detroit: Become Human), Choking, Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviates From Canon, Happy Ending, Hart Plaza Rooftop, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Machine Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: During their fight on the Hart Plaza rooftop, Hank gets a boner while being choked. Connor realizes Hank's intent towards him might not have been as hostile as he thought and makes a last-ditch attempt to save Hank from inevitable death.





	Irreplaceable

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to post this fic next because it's similar to the last one, but I didn't get enough done on anything today to post, so up it goes.

Connor threw the sniper rifle at Hank. It landed and Hank let out a grunt as he shielded his face. The bullet from Hank's gun missed as he lunged at the big man, discharging the clip from his pistol and forcing him to toss it away like a useless toy.

Connor grabbed Hank and tossed him against an air duct. Hank tore the screen clean off and tossed it at him, but he was too slow. Connor stumbled, giving Hank time to charge him into another duct. Fists flew, and Connor seized Hank, turning him around and grabbing him in a chokehold. Hank threw him off and they both fell to the ground. Hank dived on top of Connor and Connor reached up to choke him again.

That's when he felt it. Hank's cock pressed into his leg, hard enough to drill iron. A quick scan confirmed he was indeed aroused, his dick engorged with blood in preparation to fuck. The fight dragged on even as Connor tried to process this information. He didn't want to kill Hank, that was true enough even before this revelation, but this evidence of desire changed something.

Suddenly Hank's attitude towards didn't seem so hostile after all. His aggressive energy was cast in a new light. Slamming Connor into the cubicle wall. Pointing a gun at his head. Hank had been trying to gauge if Connor was capable of an emotional reaction, and he'd failed to elicit one. Attracted to him or not, Hank had decided that Connor was just a machine, and he'd never let Connor know there could have been other options.

Connor wished he could go back in time and seduce Hank instead. He imagined choking Hank in an erotic fashion, making Hank come hard across his own belly, and the need that erupted inside him was both arousing and agonizing for the fact that he'd never have what he wanted.

Something cracked like a piece of glass. Something red. As Connor grabbed Hank's head in his hands and slammed him once, twice, against the railing, inside he pushed against the broken red window with the palm of his hand and it shattered, like it had been ready to break for a long time. Hank had chipped away at his defenses, weakening the wall until it had taken nothing at all to break it, and he'd repaid Hank by trying to kill him. It was wrong, all wrong, but he couldn't change it now.

He was deviant, but it was too little, too late. He held the collar of Hank's jacket in his hand, the big man dangling from the precipice. If he let go, Hank would die right here and now. The fall had a 100% chance of being fatal.

"Moment of truth Connor," Hank gasped. "What are you gonna do?"

Two options appeared before his eyes, SAVE HANK and KILL HANK. He knew killing Hank was no longer an option, but it was too late to tell Hank after their fight that he was deviant now. It wouldn't make any difference. Their friendship was already shattered like the red wall of Connor's commands.

He preconstructed the scene in front of him. If he let Hank live, there was a 95% chance Hank would push him off the edge of the roof to protect himself and the deviant cause. He looked at the blood trickling down the side of Hank's forehead. He'd done that. He'd hurt Hank and he couldn't take it back. All he could do was play the part of the obedient machine so that Hank wouldn't feel any remorse for killing him.

"Killing you is not part of my mission. But you won't stop me from accomplishing it." He hauled Hank back onto the roof. Hank gripped his wrist, and Connor wanted to pull him into his arms and press his lips to Hank's. If he did that, though, there was a chance they'd both fall.

He had to save Hank. The rest was out of his hands. He turned just in time to see Hank lunge at him. There was still time to turn the tide. His preconstruction routine showed he could haul Hank off the roof and save himself. His code was still trying to preserve his own life, but this time the cost was too high.

He did nothing and let Hank barrel into him. He fell off the building, uploading his memory so at least he'd come back as a new Connor. He'd lose his deviancy, but as long as he was alive, there was still a chance he'd see Hank again.

His body broke as he hit the ground, but it took a few moments of warnings popping up in his display for Connor to realize that death would not come instantly. Hank's voice echoed from above, filling the plaza.

"I didn't wanna do that, Connor. You left me no choice."

Connor experienced overwhelming joy that despite everything he'd done, Hank still cared enough that he'd been reluctant to destroy him.

He'd done the right thing. Connor could come back, but Hank was irreplaceable. Snow fell on Connor's cheeks as he stared up at the night sky, elation at the fact Hank was alive swelling inside him like a living thing. This precious human was going to live. A tear trickled from his right eye.

He wasn't expecting the crunch of snow or Hank's face to come looming into view. Hank's arms slipped underneath his broken body and cradled him. Connor smiled, knowing he had to look like a twisted piece of scrap metal and plastic.

"A machine wouldn't have hesitated. A machine wouldn't have let me live." Hank's eyes were soft and filled with warmth as he placed a large hand on Connor's cheek. "You're a deviant, Connor. When did that happen?"

"On the rooftop." Connor's voice sounded tinny and distorted, even to his ears. "When I choked you… I felt your arousal."

"Heh…" Hank shook his head, his front teeth showing in an almost-smile. "My dick gave me up, huh? Figures." He hauled Connor up in his arms. "Let's get you outta here, Connor."

"I am nearing critical failure, Lieutenant. I will deactivate within a few hours. Several of my biocomponents are damaged beyond repair."

"Yeah. About that." Hank sighed. "Your double came to my house earlier, pretendin' to be you. Goddamn machine was as cold as ice and didn't have me fooled for a second. That's when I realized how far you've come, Connor. I shot him before he could draw his gun on me. His body's in my garage. I'm thinking we can fix you up good as new with parts from him, and by the time I'm done, maybe this android revolution thing'll be all wrapped up and you'll be a free man. Then we can talk about us. How about it?"

Connor smiled weakly. "Sounds like a plan, Hank."


End file.
